Despair Rendered Hope
by Oraday
Summary: NejiGaara. Neji is given a mission to escort the Kazekage to Konoha. PWP, but it's a sidefic to one of my other fics so there's plot development for that.


'Kay, here's the NejiGaara side-fic to my other fic, Statement of Intent, ya' don't really have to read that to get this...

This takes place two years and a couple of months after Sasuke goes to Orochimaru. So the guys are around 15(Naruto), 16 (Gaara, Sasuke), and 17(Neji)

Warnings: Ne, there's some smut at the end so... don't skip ahead you perverts (kidding :P).

**-----------------------------------------------------------------Fuck the line doesn't work!---------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Despair Rendered Hope**_

On a calm midsummer's afternoon, Hyuuga Neji sat, meditating, in a small clearing in the woods of Konoha. The young Hyuuga tensai, having reached the rank of jounin already; was fully alert, regardless of his meditative state, which was the reason that he heard the light rustling in the trees nearby... that and the fact that Naruto's loud yelling had served to make him more-so aware.

"NEJI! TSUNADE-BAACHAN'S LOOKIN' FOR YA'!"

Neji, having been successfully interrupted, began his short sprint to the hokage's office, his rise in chakra level indicating to Naruto that he had heard the blonde's message.

When Neji arrived at the Hokage's office, he nodded in recognition to the ANBU guard at the door and entered the office. He was surprised to find the Hokage was fully awake and actually working. He cleared his throat and the Godaime lifted her head at the sound.

"Neji-san. It's good you came straight away. I have a very important mission for you and I need you to leave right away. You should stop by your home and grab some clothing. A yukata should suffice for the dinner. You will be dining with the Kazekage, however, so it should be a nice one. You will also be escorting the Kazekage and his guest to Konoha and you will have to keep him entertained during his stay. He will have some meetings with me and some of the feudal lords, but he is mostly here to enjoy Konoha."

Neji could easily read between the lines. He knew Gaara's visit was a peacekeeping method, though he found it unnecessary considering the young Kazekage's relationship with Naruto-the future Hokage. He furthermore couldn't understand why he was chosen for this mission and not Naruto, a question he placed forth. The Hokage, having anticipated such musings from Neji, promply answered, "Naruto must stay here with Sasuke. Those two need each other, even if they're being too stubborn to realize it. Plus, you need something fun to do, as does Gaara. Might as well kill two birds with one stone."

Neji was a genius, so he could easily understand most of the Hokage's reasoning. His genius, however, prevented him from understanding something so stupid. Why would the Godaime think it a good idea to place Gaara in his care if the goal was to entertain the red-head? Neither he nor Gaara were very fun guys, though, he supposed, they both might enjoy some training. With that in mind, Neji bowed reverently and left the Godaime to pick up some clothes and head to Sunagakure.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Neji had begun his trip to Sunaga a little before sundown. Now, after almost ten hours of traveling, he had made it to his destination. He was at the entrance gates, where he presented his passport and mission scroll to the two jounin guards.

"Ah, a Hyuuga," one of the jounin, a slightly tall male with a ponytail commented upon reading his passport.

Neji, now used to being judged on his surname alone, disregarded the statement.

The other jounin, a shorter female with pigtails began, "You are to present yourself at the Kazekage tower. The Kazekage should be there to receive you, though he sleeps more now so you may want to be careful not to rouse him," she finished with a wry smile laced with ill-hidden amusement.

Neji nodded and headed towards the tower, fully aware that the kunoichi's amusement lied in the prospect of him waking Gaara only to be killed for doing so. Neji was, after all, a good friend of Naruto's, and thus, he knew of Gaara's newfound fondness for sleep and the consequences of waking the former insomniac. The Hyuuga could not easily forget the day Naruto returned from a visit to Sunaga grumbling about a moody Gaara that gave him a sound beating for waking him up before noon.

Neji arrived at the tower and was lead to the Kazekage's office. He was surprised to find the Kazekage was still awake, preparing for his trip to Konoha, no doubt. The Kazekage looked up and bore his eye's into Neji's. Not one to mince words, Gaara got to the point, "Why haven't you killed the Uchiha yet?"

Neji smirked knowingly, "You know full well that doing so would break Naruto. He needs the Uchiha right now and there's nothing we can do but make sure the idiot is around him."

"Have you forgotten? 'That idiot' tried to kill him multiple times. He'll try again."

It was no secret between the two shinobi that Naruto was a very important friend to each of them and that they both held an intense hatred for anyone that could hurt him. Perhaps, there was also some jealousy involved along with fear; both envious of the fact that Sasuke was the only one that could repair their jinchuriki friend and equally fearsome that such repair would be impossible; the Uchiha was more broken than even Naruto.

"We can't do anything about it. If he leaves again, Naruto will not recover.

Gaara remained silent. He could give no retort. He was completely aware of the circumstances and he knew that, regardless of Sasuke's selfishness, Naruto would not back down. Gaara cleared his mind of such thoughts, deciding they could be dealt with when he discussed it all with Naruto. He concentrated on the task at hand instead.

"Follow me." Gaara murmured to the Hyuuga tensai.

Gaara silently led Neji towards the Kazekage's housing that was adjacent to the tower. The large structure served as the home of Gaara and his siblings. It also quartered visiting shinobi from other villages.

Gaara stopped before a slightly opened door and motioned for Neji to enter. Neji nodded in acknowledgment and stepped into the room.

"Breakfast is unscheduled. You will not see me before noon. You will be expected to attend a dinner. We will leave at three the next day," Gaara informed him.

Neji nodded once again and watched as Gaara walked away from the door and headed to his own room. He noticed it was three doors away from his and closed the door. He undressed and slept.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Neji awoke at sunrise the next morning. Knowing where the training grounds in Sunaga were located from his previous visits, he dressed and headed towards them.

After training for about three hours, he returned to the Kazekage's housing for a meal. He found Temari in the dining room when he entered.

"Hyuuga," she greeted with a smirk, "enjoying your stay?"  
He nodded before giving his polite response, "It's been calming."

"How is everything in Konoha?"

"It's fine."

A maid came in at his reply and offered to serve him. He requested miso soup with the traditional rice and she turned back towards the kitchen to retrieve it.

"How's the _Uchiha_?" The honored name was said with slight contempt. Neji noted that Temari's bitter tone was due to the fact that she too revered Naruto. He had saved her brother, after all.

"He is recovering. They both are."

Temari knew the plural referred to Naruto and Sasuke. She couldn't help the coldness that laced her tone as she countered the comment with a parting, "He doesn't deserve it."

As the blonde woman left, Neji wondered, did she mean that Naruto didn't deserve the pain or that Sasuke didn't deserve the comfort?

The maid returned with Neji's requested food and he dully noted that it was still two hours till noon.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He knew it was a dream. He knew he could wake up from the nightmare, yet he did nothing to stop his mind from imagining it.

Sasuke was draped above Naruto. His friend. The only friend he'd ever had and the very person he swore to protect. He could do nothing, as he laid bleeding, a mile away from them. He saw as Sasuke grabbed the kunai. He felt rather than saw Naruto's eyes widen in mild surprise. He was still unable to do anything as Sasuke placed the weapon to his very own aorta. He and Naruto watched on as the last Uchiha took his life. He watched as the blood poured out of him and onto Naruto. He watched Naruto grab the kunai and replicate Sasuke's actions.

He was shaken from his stupor of observation as he felt something warm streaking his cheeks. He had only ever felt such sensation, years ago, when he came in contact with the blood of his victims. He touched his face, prepared to see crimson liquid staining his fingers. He was again surprised as he noted nothing blemished his fingers. He only noted the clear wetness that his tears had caused.

As he mourned the loss of his friend, of the tragedy that had befallen the blond boy and his raven counterpart, the Kazekage looked up to see lavender eyes staring down at him. He noticed the long silky hair that threatened to caress his tear-traced visage. He noticed as the tears that brimmed the sorrow-laden eyes fell upon his own cheeks. He awoke with the sensation of strong arms wrapping themselves around him. Commiseration communicated through an embrace.

As Gaara stood, disturbed by the stubborn tingling the dreamed hug had left him with, he noted he had woken up an hour early. He dressed and went downstairs for breakfast; prepared to deal with the widening of eyes he was sure to encounter.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was noon. After eating his breakfast and wandering around the mansion aimlessly, it was finally noon. Neji had been bored for the past hour and forty-five minutes. He had been waiting for the clock to strike twelve so he could train with Gaara. After all, he hadn't gotten a good spar since the battle a month ago; when they brought Sasuke back.

Thinking back to that time, while walking towards his room, Neji remembered his fright. The Uchiha had pinned Naruto and Naruto seemed frozen. Everyone was frozen. He was lying on the ground, completely spent, and he could only see the events play out before him. As Neji reached his room he shook his head slightly. It was not the time to remember how close they'd been to losing Naruto... to losing their convictions.

Before Neji had twisted the knob, he sensed the Kazekage's chakra heading towards him. He bowed, knowing it'd be easier to get Gaara to train with him if he behaved with some respect. Judging from the look on Gaara's face, however, Neji's reverence went unnoticed. But really, what more could be expected from someone so stoic. The Hokage had really fucked up judgment; putting him on this mission.

"Kazekage-sama. If you have nothing else to do as of now, would you mind training with me?" Neji flatly said.

Gaara, predictably, responded with a nod of his head.

The two shinobi walked on, Neji following Gaara, the latter leading the former towards the residence's training grounds. Once they arrived, Neji's expectations of a sand filled area were demolished at the sight of tall trees growing amongst lush grass and bushes. He even saw a few flowering plants scattered... and was that a pond with a tiny waterfall? Needless to say, Neji was surprised.

"We're actually going to train here?" Neji queried.

Once again, Gaara nodded in response.

Neji placed himself into his fighting stance and the fight began, Gaara hurling the first attack

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The fight had lasted more than three hours. Neji was near a tree, trying to catch his breath while willing himself not to lean on the tree. It would make him look weak. Gaara was in a similar position; completely winded and willing himself not to lie down on the floor. The Hyuuga would not defeat him.

They unconsciously watched each other. It soon turned into full-blown staring.

Neji wondered if the fact he noticed Gaara looked cute, with his head tilted downwards and his lips parted, was due to some lack of air or over-exertion.

Gaara wondered if the fact he wanted to reach over and touch the Hyuuga's hair was an after-effect of the hour of sleep he missed or that weird dream he had.

The two were broken from their wondering, staring-filled stupor by Temari. "Gaara, Hyuuga. You have to get ready for the dinner. It starts at five-thirty so you two should get cleaned and maybe rest awhile."

Gaara said nothing as he walked back inside. Neji followed, not wanting to get lost in the huge palace-like home.

"Hyuuga," Gaara remarked as he stopped in front Neji's door and turned to him.

Neji lifted an eyebrow in question, prompting the Kazekage to continue.

"How closely are they watching him?"

"No one but Naruto trusts him now. We all take turns."

"Who watches at night?"

"I usually do. Sometimes Hinata will."

Gaara nodded his approval, pleased that the two Byakugan wielders guarded Naruto at the time when the most dangerous situations could arise. Gaara was still hesitant to trust that the Uchiha could be kept from attempting to kill Naruto. There was always the possibility that a friendly spar could take a turn for the worse.

"Gaara."

Gaara, heretofore lost in his musings, looked up at Neji's voice. He saw a steady certainty in the Hyuuga's eyes and he noted the comfort they radiated... it was so much like his dream.

"He will be fine. Sasuke doesn't have the same animosity in him anymore. Something's wrong with him but I think he's willing to fix his bond with Naruto."

"Hn. The Uchiha has never known what's good for him. He wouldn't start acquiring such wisdom now." Gaara said before walking towards his room.

Neji couldn't help agree with Gaara's parting words, thinking all the while that, however much he wished his own words were sincere, Gaara's were much more practical and correct.

He headed into his room and carried his thoughts with him as he took a shower and settled for a restless cat-nap.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the dinner, Gaara was dressed in a pale, cream-colored junihitoe and Neji wore a midnight-blue kimono, foregoing the obi for a small, imperceptible pin. The council members were present, as were Gaara's siblings. Neji sat to the left of Gaara. Neji supposed it was because Gaara wanted to speak to him.

The food was eaten in silence. Once all had had their fill, customary conversation began. It was then that Gaara turned to Neji for the first time since the dinner began.

"Hyuuga," Gaara said in his traditional form of garnering Neji's attention.

Neji raised his eyebrow in prompting.

"We will arrive before sundown. You will take me to Naruto."

Neji could not help but feel slightly displeased at the way he was being ordered. He wondered, however, why it didn't agitate him as much as being commanded normally would. He gathered his self-control and nodded.

Temari asked, "Oi, where are we going to be staying?"

"I was informed we would be staying at the Hyuuga's manor," responded Gaara.

Neji nodded in confirmation, knowing the reason the Hyuuga's were hosting the Kazekage was because of his 'escort' mission.

"It's gonna be nice having you two out of my hair for a month," Kankuro remarked, unwittingly letting Neji know, for the first time, that Kankuro would not be joining his siblings on the trip to Konoha.

The four remained generally quite for the rest of the formal small talk, Temari reminding Kankurou not to burn the house down and Gaara and Neji remarking on the council member's comments.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was still early when the dinner ended two hours later. Everyone had retired to their rooms, prepared for the early wake at sunrise.

Neji was the first to wake and thus, the first to get to the kitchen. Temari walked in soon after, yawning.

"Hey Hyuuga. Do me a favor and go get Gaara. You seem alert so you ought to be able to dodge whatever he throws at you."

As Neji nodded and began to walk towards Gaara's room, he could only hope that Gaara was as groggy as Temari in the morning. He didn't want to break a sweat this early. He knocked on Gaara's door and slid it open a bit. He saw a figure on a bed. It was strange, he mused, that Gaara should remain so still in his sleep. He looked dead with his pale creamy skin and the dark rings beneath his eyes that excessive sleep had been unable to ameliorate.

Before he knew it, Neji was intently observing Gaara's face, noting every curve and marveling at the 'ai' written on his temple. He pushed the duty he came here to perform to the back of his thoughts and towered over Gaara, content to just observe him. He had never watched anyone else sleep, except his mother. Gaara did not remind him of his mother, however. Watching Gaara was unlike anything he had ever done. He stared at the wall in front of him and recalled the staring match of yesterday which caused him to practically imperceptibly blush while remembering his thoughts. Neji allowed himself to admit it; Gaara looked cute yesterday because the teenage redhead was good-looking. Not altogether begrudgingly, Neji accepted that he was attracted to the Kazekage.

Neji broke himself from his thoughts and began to move his hand towards Gaara in hopes of shaking him awake when he noted that Gaara's eyes were already opened. Gaara was glaring intently at the Hyuuga. Neji wondered how long he had stood there with Gaara watching him. Neji opted for acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Good, you're awake. Temari sent me up here to wake you. Since you're now awake, I'll just go down to the kitchen now," he said akwardly.

Gaara did not respond and merely intensified his glare as the Hyuuga walked out the door. Truth be told, he almost had a fit. He had seen those eyes in his dream again. He felt the arms wrap around him as well. He actually anticipated a hug from the Hyuuga when they made eye-contact. He had wanted to touch the silky hair that almost reached him. It was incredibly disturbing, he thought as he dressed in his shinobi garb.

Neji arrived to the kitchen, feeling slightly flustered from receiving such a glare, and began to eat the food on the table. Temari was finishing up her breakfast, it seemed, so they would only have to wait for Gaara to eat. Not long after Neji had served himself adequately, Gaara came down to the kitchen as well.

The three walked to Sunaga's southern gates. They began the trip to Konoha in a light run, jumping along sand dunes. Fortunately, the wind was going their direction; they did not have to worry about sand in their eyes.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

With minimal rest stops, the group quickly made it to Konoha. They stopped near the gates, hearing obscene words being exchanged. The voices were easily recognizable. It was, predictably, Sasuke and Naruto fighting.

"You bastard! I'm tired of you avoiding me. I only asked if we could spar, not have me chase you all around the village!"

Sasuke calmly deadpanned, "you didn't have to chase after me usaratonkachi. You could have found someone else to spar with."

"You're such a self-absorbed asshole! There is no one else! Fuck, why don't you get that!"

At first, the two rivals seemed to be arguing about Sasuke's rejection of Naruto's offer for some training. Neji, Gaara, and Temari, however, could easily deduce the lingering meanings behind their words.

As the arguing went on, it soon exacerbated into a fist fight. The two didn't even attempt taijutsu. They merely wrestled, trying to punch one another though neither seemed intent on inflicting actual pain. Neji and Gaara looked at each other, silently communicating their mutual intent, and walked over to pull the two teens away from each other. Naruto was pulled away from his positionatop Sasuke by Gaara. Neji was about to grab the Uchiha and restrain him, but it was unnecessary as Sasuke stood and brushed himself off, not taking his eyes off of Naruto's angry ones. It was for the best that Neji hadn't needed to touch Sasuke. The young teen was completely abrasive about being touched by anyone but Naruto it seemed. Naruto was still struggling against Gaara's hold, but Gaara was not going to let go. Once Naruto realized this, he calmed down and Gaara released him. Neji decided to be the first to speak, uttering a strategic quip , "I don't suppose that was the much sought after spar you two were arguing about."

Naruto was quick to reply, "no, that bastard just needed an ass kicking so he decided to go up against me where he'd be guaranteed to get it!"

Sasuke, unexpectedly, snorted, turned his eyes to the ground, and disparaged Naruto's conjecture with a familiar, "usaratonkachi."

No one was certain they heard it, except Naruto. Naruto's eyes had completely widened and his mouth was left agape. His reaction served to confirm suspicions and even Neji and Gaara were taken aback by the utterance, though neither indicated such. Sasuke, wary of the silence, looked up to see the four shinobi in his company (Temari's still around) staring at him. Sure, he hadn't said something so nostalgic since he came back, but he had always thought such remarks. Feeling Naruto against him... it made him feel like the old Sasuke; the Sasuke that hadn't been ruined by Orochimaru, the Sasuke that had been left behind by Itachi. He couldn't help saying it.

Naruto composed himself, though he was still in a slight daze of shock and turned to Gaara who was at his left side, "maa, I guess you're gonna be around for a month, ne?"

"Hai," Gaara responded while still glaring at the Uchiha.

"Naruto, would you and Sasuke like to join me for dinner? We can go to someplace that serves ramen as well as other varieties of food," Neji offered. He knew Naruto wanted to spend time with the Uchiha, and the Uchiha was in desperate need of Naruto's company, so he had already decided to do what he could to get the two near each other. It had taken some prompting from Hinata, but he knew it was a good decision.

"You're supposed to be escorting me, Hyuuga." Gaara didn't particularly want to be around the Uchiha. Truthfully, he just wanted to sleep. He found, however, that rather than urging to be in the company of Naruto, he wanted to be around the Hyuuga. He had acquiesced to some form of attraction for the Hyuuga when he found himself staring at said shinobi. It wasn't his fault the Hyuuga enticed him with his pretty hair and everything else.

Neji couldn't help the smirk that graced his face at hearing Gaara's complaint. Sure, the redhead probably wanted to join so he could watch the Uchiha and be around Naruto, but Neji wouldn't mind having something as aesthetically pleasing as Gaara around. "You're welcome to join us ."

"Well," interrupted Naruto with a grin on his face, "I guess if Sasuke doesn't want his ass handed to him again..."

"You didn't beat me, dobe." For the first time in years, Sasuke's challenging smirked reached his eyes.

"Yes I did, teme." Naruto responded in a sing-song, taunting voice; the grin never wavering.

"Hn, you're delusional."

"Whatever teme. I'll bet I can eat more at dinner tonight."

"Hn. Considering the way you eat..."

"What are you implying!" Even in his indignant shouting, Naruto's smile was outlining his lips.

"Fine usuratonkachi. We'll go to dinner with Hyuuga and Sabaku and I'll point out your disgusting habits."

"Like you don't do that enough already."

"No, I don't believe I do," he quipped with the smirk still adorning his face.

Neji, interrupted any further arguing, saying, "We'll all meet at the Takahasi Soba-ya at five-thirty. Kazekage-sama, Temari-san, I will escort you to the Hyuuga manor and show you to your homes.

As Neji began to walk towards the gate, Gaara and Temari following him, Naruto yelled out, "Guess that gives Sasuke about three hours to make himself pretty. It's not enough time, but I'll make sure the bastard doesn't get out of this one!"

As Neji walked on, he turned his head and saw Naruto and Sasuke heading towards the Uchiha manor; Naruto with a slight grin on his face, both walking in what seemed to be a comfortable silence.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Neji walked through the Hyuuga manor, passing the housing complexes of various clan members, the sporadic few civilians that were outside bowed in the Kazekage's presence. The group reached a cluster of two-story houses which were quite large.

"Temari-san, you will be housed here. Hinata-san is in the house next to yours. Kazekage-sama, your house is between Temari's and mine. If either of you need help, there is a staff of servants in each of your homes. A maid and butler are housed on the first floor for overnight use."

Temari spoke for the first time since they arrived at Konoha, "are there any places to play Go around here?"

"There is a small congregation of players that meets on the rooftop of the local civilian academy. Shikamaru usually beats everyone so he's always looking for new opponents."

"Hn, I guess I'll have to go there to defeat him. I think I'll go in about an hour, ne Gaara," Temari commented as she walked to her house. Temari's response seemed odd. Why would she need to inform Gaara of her plans? He certainly didn't care. Yet, Neji noticed that Gaara responded with an understanding nod.

Neji turned to Gaara and said, "I'll see you in two hours, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara nodded once again and began walking towards the front door of his temporary home. Neji, rather than walking to his home, decided to pay his younger cousin a visit. He had a few things he wanted to ask her about.

Neji was careful to knock before entering Hinata's house. He could sense Kiba's presence and he didn't want to walk in on those two. He learned his lesson the first and only time such a thing happened. If Hinata hadn't been so confident as to stand up to him, Kiba may have died. Neji had begrudgingly learned to accept the two former-teammates' relationship, though he still minded the consequences of it, such as the flushed Hinata that opened the door, waving him inside with a greeting, "Neji-niisan, wha-what are you doing here. I thought you were on a mission at Sunaga."

"I've returned. I need to talk to you."

"All right. Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks," Neji responded as he sat down, "you should probably inform Kiba that I'm here."

"Tch, no need. We could sense you when you knocked on the door," Kiba said as he entered the room and sat on the couch across from the love-seat Neji resided in.

"You mean you were aware of my presence when I knocked on the door."

"Same thing. What are you doing here anyways. Shouldn't you be keeping the Kazekage busy?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to Hinata about."

"Oh, do you need me to show Temari around?"

"No. I want some... advice."

"Heh, what's the matter? You want to woo the Kazekage?" Kiba teased.

Neji deadpanned, "Actually, yes. I wanted some guidance regarding the courtship of another, namely Gaara."

Kiba and Hinata were completely baffled, to say the least. They suspected Neji favored males, what with all the attention he received from females yet completely disregarded, but that he should want to 'court' the Kazekage; Gaara... it was bemusing. Neji expected this reaction, so he continued, "I think he's quite attractive. He's having dinner with me. Though Naruto and Sasuke are joining us, I think I should look... enticing. I want to attract his attention as well."

"This is Gaara we're talking about, as in Gaara the most stoic guy out of the ice-box bunch."

"Ne, Kiba-kun. That isn't any way to talk about my future cousin-in-law. Practically brother-in-law really," Hinata said with a smile. She really wanted things to work out between Neji and Gaara. If Neji wanted Gaara, then she would do whatever she could to help her niisan.

"So you'll help me?"

"Of course we'll help."

"We? What do you mean 'we' Hinata-chan? How am I supposed to help?"

"He's right Hinata. It's a miracle he has you. He did a terrible job at courting."

Hinata giggled at Kiba's indignant expression, "Kiba did a wonderful job and you know it. He can give you a few pointers."

"I dunno Hinata. You and Gaara aren't at all alike. I think Neji's gonna be havin' a way tougher time. You're at least nice. Gaara's just plain... weird."

"That may be so, but he is intriguing. Challenging as well," Neji mused.

Hinata stood up and began walking towards the door, "Yosh. I suppose we'll have to get you dressed appropriately. We can discuss behavior while we pick out clothes. Let's go to your closet." Neji and Kiba followed her to Neji's home.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had only taken five minutes for Gaara to get settled. He hadn't brought much clothes so he didn't have much to put away. He figured now would be as good a time as any to consult Temari on his recent _feelings_. It was all too foreign and he didn't like the uncertainty. Stupid Hyuuga, he thought as he walked into the house next to his and climbed up the stairs. The house was the same as his so he figured Temari's room would be in the analogous location. He found his sister in said room, putting away the last of her clothes.

"Hey Gaara. Ready to talk?"

He really hated her intuition. It wasn't as if he made his slight dilemma obvious. She was just too good at picking up on things. "I hate his hair," he began.

Temari smiled. She knew her brother too well, "Yeah, his hair is really pretty. Just wanna go up and touch it."

Gaara responded with a glare. It was surprising to see some form of possesive jealousy lurking in his eyes. The glare almost warned 'It's mine, you can't touch it.' Temari, of course, picked up on this, "Relax. I'm not after your precious Hyuuga. You must really like him, ne?"

Slightly perplexed, Gaara questioned, "when two people are attracted?... what do they do?"

"Well, they usually forge a relationship. It involves getting to know one another. They concern themselves with one another's interests, family, and other things that make up their lives."

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment, processing what Temari said. He already knew about the workings of the Hyuuga Clan, but he wasn't completely sure about Neji's standing. He knew Neji was from the lower branch. He also knew the Hyuuga was a lot like him, an orphan, yet still harboring remnants of a family. He wondered, though, about the relationship between Neji and his uncle, aunt, and cousins. He had resented Hinata for being the heir to the Hyuuga clan's head post. Did he still feel that way?

Contemplating this, Gaara reasoned he was interested enough in the Hyuuga that the two could have a relationship if the Hyuuga was interested in him. Yet, there had to be something more... a relationship based on merely taking an interest in another sounded like friendship. Gaara was sure that wasn't _all_ he wanted. His attraction indicated a desire for something more.

"What else is there? What about that... sensation? It feels like anticipation and pleasure and anxiety all in one."

"That's attraction."

"How do I fix it?"

Temari smiled softly to suppress her giggles, her brother was just so naive, "You don't fix it. That's not the way attraction works."

"What do I do about it? It's becoming annoying and distracting."

"Spend time with Neji. You'll learn to enjoy it if you just accept it."

Gaara supposed he could accept his attraction. It was bothersome though... he felt more at ease now that he knew what to look forward to, but he still felt there was something more to this. Why did he want to touch the Hyuuga? Unable to come up with a satisfactory answer, he asked Temari.

"Well... it's because you like him."

"We've already discussed that. It doesn't explain why I want to do such things to him."

Before, Gaara's naivety was cute. Now, it was embarrassing. How was Temari supposed to explain such a thing to Gaara. She was pretty sure he was trying to pinpoint sexual attraction, but explaining that to her younger brother... it was akward. She should have had Kankurou give him 'the sex-talk'. If she had, she wouldn't be in this position. She had to think of a way to get out of it. Surely there was someone who would not be mortified at having to teach the Kazekage sex-ed.

"M-maybe we should consult someone else. That way I can go get you something nice to wear for the dinner while you get all the information you need."

Gaara didn't care who he got answers from, but one thing was sure, he was going to get the information he asked for. "Fine. Who are we going to consult?"

"I have an idea. Just go to your room and wait for me. I'll get the perfect person for this."

With that, Temari and Gaara walked downstairs. Gaara walked to his home while Temari walked out of the Hyuuga manor, heading towards the Hokage tower.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Temari arrived at the Hokage tower shortly after sprinting along Konoha's rooftops. She had intended to personally ask the Hokage to appoint someone to answer Gaara's questions. If she asked the Hokage, the matter could be resolved with discretion. However, upon passing the Missions Office, she noted one of the chunnin at the desk looked familiar. She remembered him as Iruka, the academy teacher Naruto was very fond of. She figured she could ask him for help. After all, he was a teacher and he liked Naruto. If he could handle Naruto, surely he could tolerate 'informing' Gaara. With her decision made, Temari walked up to Iruka. "Iruka-san, could I talk to you?"  
Iruka's eyes widened in surprise. He knew Temari and Gaara were visiting Konoha for a month or so, but why would she need to speak with him? Perhaps she was looking for Shikamaru? "What can I do for you Temari-san?"

Temari looked around the room. It was generally empty, save for the other chunnin on desk duty. She decided speaking in hushed tones would be discrete enough. "I have a request. Gaara has some questions that I think would be better answered by someone other than me. It's just not a topic I want to delve into so I was wondering if you or someone adequate could maybe help?"

"Of course I'll help Temari-san. What topic are we talking about here?"

Temari's eyes began to shift. This was really akward. "Gaara has found himself... attracted to someone. He asked me what acting on attraction entails. I explained the basis of such relationships to him, but he's still wondering about the more 'adult' aspect of it."

"'Adult'?" Iruka queried. As the implication dawned on him, he gasped, "oh, 'adult'. Yes... well, I'm not sure I would be the suitable person for it, but... I think I know who would be."

"Well how do I contact this person? Will they really agree to it?"

"Yes, I'm sure he would. Don't worry about anything. I'll make sure to send him right over to... the Hyuuga manor, right?"  
"Yes, Gaara is staying in the house on the left of Neji's. He'll be in his room."

"Great, I'll send him right over. Just... Not that I mind, but why did you ask me?"

"I figured that if Naruto trusted you, I could trust you with this as well..."

"That's great. Have you seen Naruto, by the way?"

"We saw him at Konoha's north entrance. He and Sasuke got into a slight brawl but Neji and Gaara broke it up. They're all going to dinner later."

"Sasuke? He's going out?"  
"Yeah, he even teased Naruto earlier."

Iruka was absolutely shocked, though pleased as well. "It's nice to hear those two are getting along."  
Temari frowned. "I still don't trust the Uchiha."

"Give it time Temari. Naruto's all Sasuke has right now. We have to support them."

"I guess. Doesn't hurt to be careful, though."

One of the chuunin walked up to the conversing pair and said, "Iruka, you're needed at the academy. Something about an accident with Genma's senbon and Kakashi's Icha Icha..."

Iruka looked at his watch and walked towards the entrance/exit; Temari following. "Well, I guess duty calls. I'll send him right over okay."

"Hai. Thanks Iruka-san."

"You're welcome."

The two parted ways at the tower's entrance. Iruka went to find Gaara's 'instructor' and Temari headed to the shopping center.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Iruka arrived at the academy, he found himself pinned to a tree with hands wandering his torso. "Kakashi! What are you doing?"  
"Molesting you. It'd be easier if you didn't wear so much clothes."

"Kakashi! Stop!" Anymore molesting and Iruka was sure he wouldn't want to let the jounin go for another hour...

"Maa, Iruka. I made up that whole accident just to get you here so I could molest you and now you're not going to let me?"

"I'll make you a deal. We'll go to the house, I'll take a thirty minute break and you'll be free to molest me as much as you want." He was already due for his break and he had already planned to find Kakashi for a quickie anyways. Really, Iruka was getting all the perks of the trade.

"Ne, Iruka, you're so nice."

"Right, but you're gonna have to do something for me," Iruka sang as he began running towards his and Kakashi's house.

Kakashi, not one to be outdone, grabbed Iruka and transported them to their home with a Translocation jutsu. They ended up in their room and Kakashi proceeded to throw Iruka on the bed and throw himself atop him.

"So," he murmured as he nipped, kissed, and licked Iruka's neck, "what's this favor you wanted me to do."

"I-I..." Iruka was already becoming aroused. He couldn't really concentrate while Kakashi was removing their clothes and doing such things with his hands. "Nn, if you would pause for a second, I could tell you."

"Ne, must be important if you want me to pause. Okay, I'm all ears."

Iruka panted, trying to get his breathing back to normal. "I need you to go to teach the Kazekage sex-ed... Actually, Temari needs you to do it. Just head over to the Hyuuga manor after this."

"What does Gaara need to know anything about sex for?"

"Apparently, he's found himself attracted to someone."

"A male someone? Because if not, Jiraiya would probably be a more appropriate teacher."

"I don't actually know. You'll find out later. Just stop waisting time. I've been wanting to do this since morning," Iruka pouted.

"Mau, I love it when you're impatient Iruka."

Thus, the pair of sensei continued their actions. Gaara's dilemma was pushed aside in favor of... doing research on Kakashi's teaching topic.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara had been waiting patiently for the past forty-five minutes. He was naturally a patient person and thus didn't mind waiting, but he was getting bored. If Temari didn't get here soon, he was going to take a nap.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his window and he wondered what bird would be stupid enough to crash into a window multiple times. Maybe it was multiple birds?

Gaara opened the window and inadvertently allowed Kakashi to enter with his normal greeting.

"Yo."

Gaara just looked on with indifference as the perverted shinobi began setting up a tripod with some diagrams. Kakashi had initially thought to bring his Gay Sex-ed diagrams, but decided it would be good to have the Hetero for back-ups as well. Hence, Kakashi had quite a few rolled up, poster-sized teaching utensils in his arms. He began by inquiring as to Gaara's preferences.

"So, who's this person you're attracted to?"

Gaara deadpanned, "Hyuuga Neji."

Kakashi had seen and heard a lot in his day, therefore, he was actually unsurprised by the Kazekage's answer. Even if Gaara's behavior was the complete opposite of Naruto's, his general mindset had to be similar considering their synonymous pasts. It was befitting that Gaara should be attracted to Neji, someone who was quite similar to Sasuke. Guess that meant Gaara would be the uke in this equation...

"I see. Well let's begin shall we. Pull up a chair." Kakashi took out his little fold-able pocket pointer and set to teaching, while Gaara sat on his bed. "Now, what exactly do you need me to elaborate on."

"Temari sent you. She must have told you."

"I was told you were attracted to someone and that you needed to be taught sex-ed. I'm wondering if you're going to be uke or seme. Then I can know what I have to teach."

"What are uke and seme?"

Kakashi couldn't believe it. Just how deprived was this boy? Could he really not know what uke and seme were? Did he even know what sex was? Well, it couldn't hurt to ask... at least Kakashi hoped so.

"Gaara, what is sex?"

Gaara was very close to looking at him with an incredulous face. Of course, his stoic muscles willed themselves against it so Gaara just decided to answer. "It's the method by which offspring are generated. Humans naturally find it enjoyable and will perform the act for pleasure. It can also be used as a torture device when done against one's will. I want to know what part it will play in my attraction to the Hyuuga."

Yes, Gaara was... interesting. To give such a concise, yet accurate account of sex... Well, at least Kakashi knew where to start. "Well, then I guess I'll start by explaining uke and seme."

He looked to Gaara for affirmation and received a nod. He continued, "In a relationship involving two males, one must be the submissive one and the other must be the dominant during sex. The uke is submissive and the seme dominates the uke. The two roles, however can't just be taken at face value. They involve different things for different people. It's really a personal choice based on how you want to manage your relationship. See, being uke does not necessary mean being submissive. The seme can very well end up serving the uke. The roles may only apply when regarding position, but they may not be the correct categorizations depending on the the actual direction of the act..." Briefly, Kakashi wondered if he were making any sense.

Gaara surmised, "Uke behaves as the woman in the sexual act. That is why he is submissive. The uke may control the manner in which the act is performed and as such, is not submissive."

"Yes, exactly." Gaara really was a sharp pupil.

Gaara contemplated the personality of Neji. He certainly couldn't allow the Hyuuga to dominate him, however, he knew the Hyuuga would feel the same. He didn't care about the position, he cared about the actual power. The Hyuuga would certainly begrude power if Gaara was physically the uke. He could still control the situation and take control over the Hyuuga. He would be the one to dictate how, when, and where they had sex. Yes, he would be a dominating uke.

As Gaara mused, he unconsciously allowed a small smirk to play across his lips. Kakashi was used to seeing smirks, so he wasn't startled by it, but the glint of mischievous plotting that adorned Gaara's eyes was all too foreign a sight. Kakashi was definitely happy when Gaara spoke up and it wasn't in declaration of a death threat.

"Fine, tell me what being uke physically entails."

Kakashi was proud of himself. He really knew how to peg people. He just hoped Neji knew what he would be getting himself into...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

About an hour and countless outfits later, Neji's advisors, Hinata and Kiba, had finally narrowed down the wardrobe choices to three options. Kiba had opted for the black slacks and the silk ivory button-up shirt. It kinda reminded him of that pretty black-white kimono Hinata had. Neji favored some cargo-style pants and a heavily pocketed shirt. He could carry many weapons in those pockets. Hinata however, decided that Neji looked best in tan slacks and a white dress-shirt with a fishnet shirt beneath it.

"Great, now that we have three finalists, we just have to decide what Gaara will like. That shouldn'tbe too hard _at all._" Kiba was utterly sarcastic.

"Considering Gaara's taste in clothes, he'd probably like Hinata's choice. I look best in it as well..."

"I think it's best because it shows off some of your body. You did say you wanted to look 'enticing'."

Kiba smiled. "Guess it's settled then, Hinata-chan's oufit is definitely the best."

Neji grabbed his clothes and headed to his bathroom. "Hn. Any last-minute advice?"

"Yeah, try not to get killed, I don't want Hinata-chan crying over losing her niisan."

"Kiba's just kidding, Neji. Be confident. Gaara's sure to like you."

"Thanks Hinata."

Hinata and Kiba walked to the door. "Well then, we'll be at the training grounds near the academy if you need us. We're meeting shino there. Be sure to say hi to Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara for me."

"Hai. I'll see you two later."

"Heh, not if you get lucky!

Hinata blushed and stuttered, "Ki-kiba!"

As Neji turned on the water for his shower, he could hear Kiba's laughter and Hinata's giggles while the two walked down the stairs. He was definitely happy for the two. He only hoped he could one day have a semblance of such a relationship with the cute red-head he'd set his sights on.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Once Kakashi had left, Gaara decided to take a quick shower. He figured Temari would be back once he was done and then she could pick out his clothes. Gaara was confident he could physically attract Neji. He may not be as tall or muscled and overall perfect as the Hyuuga, but he certainly could attract people with his fine, aquline nose and pale smooth skin. If anything, Neji should like him for the rarity of his hair color. After all, how many red-heads did one meet in a life-time? Above all, Gaara's hair wasn't the average almost-brown red, it was a fiery red that attracted as much attention as Naruto's sunshine yellow... Well, maybe not that much attention, but pretty damn close regardless.

As Gaara thought of the greatness of his hair color, Temari walked in to the room with the fruits of her laborious shopping expedition.

"Gaara! I got some great clothes. Ne, did Iruka send over a good sensei?" She asked though she did not expect an answer until Gaara came out of the shower.

"So, I got you some more of those fishnet shirts that you like since they were having a sale. I thought you might want to try a short-sleeve for tonight. I got you this awesome red coat that you'll like. It doesn't have sleeves though, but it'll look great with the black pants I got you."

Hearing Temari's description, Gaara thought how useless a sleeveless coat was. He finished lathering his body with soap and rinsed off before shutting off the water. He grabbed his robe, put it on, and walked into the room where Temari was busy laying out all the clothes she bought.

"You bought too much clothes," Gaara bluntly stated upon seeing the king-sized bed covered with clothing.

"Might as well have, you're gonna need it since all you brought was that outfit you were wearing and your Kazekage robes."

Gaara could concede to Temari's reasoning but he was sure he didn't need more than two shirts and pants.

"Your outfit for tonight is on the recliner."

Gaara grabbed the clothes and observed them. He really didn't care what they looked like as long as they were comfortable. He knew Temari would make sure he looked good. He grabbed some briefs he had unpacked and went to the bathroom to change. Once he was dressed, he gave himself a once-over in the full length mirror on the bathroom's wall and walked out for Temari to see.

"Gaara! You look great. We're gonna have to get Hyuuga a bucket, he's sure to drool when he sees you."

What the hell type of encouragement was that? Really, Gaara couldn't understand his sister. It was of no use to him if Neji drooled. "Fine, what time is it?"

The doorbell rang and Gaara and Temari could sense Neji's chakra outside of the house. "I bet that's him. He's picking you up a little early, ne?"

Gaara began walking downstairs and Temari followed. "We have to walk to the soba-ya."

Temari sped up and reached the door before Gaara. She opened it and found Neji. He looked like he would be causing quite a couple of nose-bleeds, to say the least.

"Hyuuga."

Neji eyed Gaara. "Kazekage-sama." He had to admit, Gaara definitely looked good in red and mesh. His pale skin made a beautiful contrast against the vibrant red of his coat and hair. If anything, Neji would have something nice to look at. He hoped the night would offer more, however.

Gaara licked his lips. The Hyuuga looked good. Gaara was certain he'd get him by the end of the night.

"Well, have fun you two. I'm off to go kick Shikamaru's ass in Go. Ja ne"

Gaara nodded in recognition and Neji politely waved. He turned to Gaara and asked, "are you ready to go?"

Gaara nodded once again and the two began walking in silence.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ne Sasuke, do you think there's something going on between Gaara and Neji?"

Sasuke turned to his cheerful counterpart and responded, "I don't care about Hyuuga and Sabaku enough to notice. I don't care about them at all."

"Maa, you're such a cold-hearted bastard. I was just wondering. It wasn't as if I was gonna ask you to help me get them together or anything."

"Gaara would probably kill you if you plotted anything so get those ideas out of your head."

Naruto grumbled something unintelligible that sounded similar to 'stupid mind-reading teme.' Sasuke opted to completely ignore the similarity between Naruto's grumbling and such a statement and went back to his brooding. He wasn't aware of much other than Naruto these days, but he was still cautiously wary and thus, he noted Neji and Gaara's nearness. It also helped that Naruto was overtly flagging the two down with flailing arms and loud yells. It was almost as if the dobe thought the two wouldn't notice him. Sasuke mentally scoffed, who could possibly not notice Naruto?

Once Neji and Gaara reached the two awaiting shinobi, Naruto loudly greeted them, "Neji! Gaara! It's about time. I had to be bored with the teme for a whole five minutes."

"Are you implying the walk here wasn't boring, dobe?"

Naruto's face scrunched up into a puzzled expression. "Nani?"

"You two walked here together?" Neji asked

Naruto replied with a smile gracing his lips. "Of course we did. I had to make sure he came, didn't I?"

"I would have come. I said I would."

Naruto could hear the defensive tone to Sasuke's voice. Sasuke was still seen as an untrustworthy traitor by the villagers. He still didn't believe Naruto had forgiven him for leaving. Naruto grimaced at having made Sasuke feel like he didn't trust him.

Naruto tried to ease the tension. "I didn't mean it like that teme. I was just making sure you got here. Plus, it's like I implied, right? The walk here wasn't boring."

Sasuke's eyes widened an almost imperceptible fraction and he examined Naruto's face for signs of a joke. He reveled in the feeling of contentment that followed not finding any such indications.

"Well," Neji interrupted, "let's go eat."

"Yatta! Then you can tell as about your day at Suna, ne? You didn't have to wake Gaara up, did ya'?" Naruto queried as the four shinobi took their seats at a booth; Neji seated with Gaara while Naruto and Sasuke sat across from them.

Neji and Gaara both remembered the morning before they left for Konoha. Gaara almost blushed at the memory of the Hyuuga hovering above him. Probably a side-effect of Kakashi's teachings.

"Temari sent me to wake him before we left at sunrise. I didn't have to do anything. He awoke on his own."

"Lucky! I bet you're a lot faster now, ne Gaara? You could have given Neji a good beating if he woke you."

Their conversation was interrupted by the middle-age waitress that was serving them. "Here are your menus sirs. Let me know when you're ready to order."

The waitress had placed menus in front of Neji, Gaara and Sasuke, but she left Naruto's place setting empty. When Neji brought this to her attention, she rudely replied, "I wasn't sure demons ate-"

Anything more she would have said was promptly disrupted by the almost tangible murderous intent Sasuke's eyes emitted. His sharingan was clearly activated and he looked ready to kill. Neji and Gaara were not really better off after noticing Naruto's happy smile fell only to be replaced by a sickeningly fake one.

"Whoa, Sasuke, calm down. It's okay. It's like I told ya', I'm used to it." The facade of a smile remained.

He replied, his glare remaining on the waitress. "It's like I told you. You're not ever supposed to get used to it. Let's go dobe, I won't allow you to eat somewhere so disgusting."

Sasuke walked past the waitress followed by Naruto, Neji and Gaara.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and place a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry guys, I-"

He was cut off when Sasuke grabbed him by his jounin vest and held him against the wall. It was done so quickly that neither Neji nor Gaara had seen it until they noticed Naruto pinned to the wall while Sasuke angrily admonished him, "What the fuck are you apologizing for?"

Neji was more than ready to rip the Uchiha's throat out when he noticed what he had done to Naruto but he stopped himself once he heard Sasuke's words and he stopped Gaara as well. It was just another step those two had to go through to recover. He just wished Naruto didn't have to be in such pain.

Naruto had turned his head down. He began to whisper his answer, "I don't know."

Sasuke exasperatedly sighed. "Let's go to Icharaku's dobe, I want to see how many bowls you can eat now."

Naruto's genuine smile appeared once again. Sasuke hadn't been to Icharaku's since he was twelve. It was great that he was getting back to normal... Though the Sasuke of old woudn't have really invited him to Icharaku's, it was great that Sasuke was finally hanging out with him. Still, one important question remained unanswered. "Are you gonna pay?"

"Hai."

"Yatta! Let's go." He grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged the pleasantly surprised Uchiha towards the revered ramen stand; Neji and Gaara forgotten.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After Neji and Gaara watched the two self-proclaimed rivals dash off towards the ramen stand, they looked at each other, both gaging whether the other wanted to get dinner or not.

"There's an sushi-ya that serves good dishes nearby."

Gaara liked sushi. He got it all the time when he went to the beach to test out jutsus with wet sand. He wouldn't mind eating at the sushi-ya, but after the incident with the waitress, he didn't much feel like being around many people. He just wanted to be around Neji right now.

"Can you order the food so we can eat it elsewhere?"

"Sure, did you have anywhere in mind?"

The pair began walking towards the restaurant.

"Your house will be fine. I haven't been there before."

Neji smiled slightly. He was all too glad that his night with Gaara wasn't over.

Neji and Gaara walked back to the Hyuuga manor with their food. When the two arrived, Neji opened his door and motioned Gaara inside. The home was simply decorated, but it suited the Hyuuga well. The walls were an off-white and the furniture matched. Gaara followed Neji to the kitchen and set the food he was carrying on the table. The table had four seats and it seemed to be seldom used. Gaara got the feeling Neji didn't entertain much. Then again, what shinobi did?

As Neji grabbed two plates, Gaara began unwrapping the various sushi from it's packaging. Neji served sake in black choko and grabbed some chopsticks for himself and Gaara. He and Gaara began to eat in silence.

A fleeting thought passed through Neji's mind... He realized that Naruto was going to be fine. He smiled, which made Gaara curious enough to prod.

"Why are you smiling?"

Neji was startled from his thoughts, but he turned to Gaara calmly. "Just a thought. Tell me, why did you want to see my home?"

Gaara bluntly, though paradoxically vaguely, answered, "you interest me Hyuuga."

Neji wasn't really sure how he should respond to that so he just smirked and said the first thing that came to mind, "you interest me too, Gaara."

For a second, Neji thought he had seen a slight blush on Gaara's cheeks, but he brushed it off as wishful thinking. The two continued eating in a companionable silence and when they finished, Neji cleaned the table with Gaara's assistance. They left the dishes for the house-servants to wash and they made their way to the living room.

Neji paused in the middle of the room. "Do you mind if I walk you home?"

"Already chasing me out Hyuuga?"

Neji was surprised by Gaara's question. He certainly didn't want Gaara to leave. He merely reasoned that Gaara was only here for food and that he'd want to leave soon. His heart beat quickened as he walked closer to Gaara. "Will you stay?" he murmured.

Gaara, becoming impatient, closed the gap between Neji and him and began to kiss the slightly taller tensai. Neji grabbed Gaara's hips and plundered his lips. He could taste the lingering alcohol of the sake; his senses completely centered on Gaara.

Gaara opened his mouth and licked and nipped at Neji's lips as his hands tangled themselves in his long, silky hair. They continued to kiss fiercely. Neji's tongue assailed Gaara's roughly, and Gaara gave back as good as he got. Their tongues wrapped around each other before Gaara began softly caressing Neji's lips. Neji, not expecting nor wanting such gentleness, kissed back roughly before Gaara parted from him.

The two were panting, staring at each other like they had done the day before. Neji leaned down and pulled Gaara's bottom lip in between his teeth. He gave it a rough suck before releasing it and continuing a path of bites and licks down Gaara's neck. His hands skirted beneath Gaara's shirt and over his abdomen. Gaara continued to tug at Neji's hair. The tugging became increasingly insistent when Neji bit down on Gaara's jugular and then softly lapped at it. Gaara wanted the Hyuuga already and he wasn't planning on waiting any longer.

Knowing the basic floor-plan of the house, Gaara grabbed Neji's hand and began dragging him up the stairs. He didn't anticipate the Hyuuga turning him around and grabbing his thighs, carrying him into the room. Neji roughly set Gaara down on the bed and kissed him roughly once again.

Gaara began shifting his hips slightly, making Neji painfully aware of both their arousals. Gaara growled, "Hurry up Hyuuga."

Neji complied all too willingly as he removed his shirt. Gaara began unbuttoning and unzipping Neji's pants only to have to pause as the brunette relieved Gaara of his shirt. The two quickly removed their pants and undergarments in their impatient haste.

Neji's naked body laid over Gaara's. Gaara initiated another intense kiss. Neji delved his tongue into Gaara's mouth and mapped out every inch. Gaara began moving his hips again and Neji groaned into his mouth. Neji sucked on Gaara's tongue and then licked down his chin to his collarbone. He nipped and sucked until he left a mark on the pale skin and then took a nipple into his mouth. He sucked fervently before grazing his teeth along the sensitive bud. Gaara panted and groaned at the harsh treatment. His patience was dwindling again.

Gaara grabbed Neji's hand and began lapping at the middle finger. Neji looked up from his task to the sight of Gaara sucking his finger gently; taking only the tip in and then plunging in the rest of it. Gaara twirled his tongue over Neji's index finger and took it in as well. He licked the fingers generously and maneuvered Neji's hand down towards his opening.

Neji looked into Gaara's eyes, mesmerized, as one of his fingers was pushed into Gaara. Neji moved the finger slightly, which caused Gaara to groan. Gaara took Neji's finger out and then plunged another one in along with the first. Gaara thrusted Neji's fingers in and out of himself while the Hyuuga remained amazed and aroused above him.

Gaara glared at Neji and Neji began to scissor his fingers in understanding. Gaara grunted in encouragement as Neji's fingers stretched him. Panting, the Hyuuga inserted a third finger. It was an incredibly tight fit, and Gaara felt a slight sting as Neji pushed all three fingers into him. Neji twisted his wrist slightly making Gaara emit a long moan. Neji removed his fingers and walked over to one of his drawers. He took out a small bottle of lavender oil and walked back towards Gaara. Gaara grabbed the bottle as he pulled Neji on top of him. He spilled some of the oil onto his hand and reached down to stroke the Hyuuga. Neji winced in pleasure as he felt Gaara's hand wrap around him and he shut his eyes tightly as the tip of his member entered Gaara.

Gaara thought the pain was bearable, more-so because of Neji's reaction. He was sure he could fully control the Hyuuga and he was quite pleased. The initial pain subsided as Neji buried himself in Gaara. Gaara guided Neji's hand to his own organ and allowed Neji to softly fondle him. Neji opened his eyes when he felt Gaara pulse in his hands and he waited for Gaara to give him some type of signal to move. Gaara could sense Neji's impatience and he decided to let the Hyuuga wait a while longer.

After letting the Hyuuga agonize for a second longer, Gaara shifted his hips upwards and commanded, "Move."  
Neji was eager to comply once again as he pulled back and thrust back in. Both moaned at the movement and Neji repeated it. Gaara wrapped his legs against Neji's waist.

"Faster," he demanded. Neji quickened his thrusts and strokes.

Gaara captured Neji's lips in another kiss. Their tongues harshly rubbed against each other as Neji continued to thrust in and out of Gaara while Gaara met him half-way. They pulled apart to suck in a breath and the two locked eyes as the pleasure they felt coiled and mutliplied.

Gaara wanted more; he needed more. "Harder, Neji."

Neji changed the angles of his thrusts and concentrated on hitting Gaara's prostate. He obviously achieved the feat, as Gaara narrowed his eyes and moaned wantonly. Neji began moving his hips and hand frantically, determined to bring Gaara off. He could feel the teen was close to release and he continued to pump Gaara as fast as he could.

Gaara was overwhelmed by all the sensation. Neji squeezed his cock one more time and Gaara spilled his seed all over their stomachs; his eyes and mouth opened as his muscles clenched in ecstasy.

Neji moaned Gaara's name as came inside the red-head. The memory of Gaara's expression replayed in his mind as he rode out the last wave of his orgasm.

They laid, completely spent and panting rapidly to catch their breaths. Once their breathing and heart rates slowed down, Neji removed his softened phallus from Gaara. He rolled onto his side and draped an arm around Gaara, softly murmuring in his ear, "Was that interesting?..."

Gaara let out a small chuckle and turned to his Hyuuga with a smile, answering him with a kiss.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**:Walks in with Goten who is carrying Milk Duds:**

**Oraday: So... how was that? I think that's my first real lemon... with descriptions and all.**

**Goten: You used the word 'phallus'**

**Oraday: Shut up. It fit better than penis.**

**Goten: Heh, that was chock-full of innuendo.**

**Anyways, review and stuff. Oi Corvin, you better be making Neji the seme in Misery like you promised. Gaara's meant to be a dominating uke. **


End file.
